Transformers: Future Heroes
Transformers: Future Heroes is an upcoming animated series of the Transformers franchise that will premire on The HUB in the near future. The Animation style will be an Amalgam To Teen Titans and Generator Rex, The Series will incorperate other Transformers elements such as the Generation 1 series, the Live-Action films, The Unicron Trilogy, and The IDW comics. The Show Runners will also be Man Of Action (Steven T. Seagle, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, Duncan Rouleau). And the Animation will be overseen by The Answer Studio. Story Plot Once they left Cybertron, the Autobots and the Decepticons are on a space race to search for more Energon and the Allspark Crystal. But have crash landed on Earth, now it is the year 2022 and 4 human children have awoken them from stasis, the Humans team up with Optimus Prime and his 9 Autobot companians on a quest to keep the Allspark Crystal safe from Megatron and his Evil Decepticons. Characters 'Humans' *'Sky Witwicky': A 17 year old mechanic who dreams of serching for aliens and becoming Earth's new Hero, his dream finally came true when he, his sister and friends have joined the Autobots against the Decepticons. Sky has black hair, wears jean-type jacket over a red shirt, and brown pants. *'Nerria Witwicky': Sky's 9 year old sister who is wreckless but kind-hearted at the same time. her appearance is based on Jennifer Banko's character from Friday the 13th part VII: The New Blood. her Autobot Partners are Bumblebee, Hound and Mirage. *'Crienary Johnson': A 17 year old who goes to the same school as Sky and Nerria, she is Sky's love interest in the series. Crienary has her own music band at School, her autobot partners are Arcee, Jazz and Prowl. *'Noah Yelchin': A 18 year old foriegn exchange student from Russia, he is also a computer hacker, his autobot Partners are Ironhide, Ratchet and Wheeljack. *'Dr. Francis Marston': The Autobots Liason. *'Old Snake: '''A Decepticon Ally. 'Autobots' *'Optimus Prime''' : The heroic kind-hearted stalwart Leader of the Autobots who was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership, He leads the 4 humans and his Autobot rebelion against Megatron and the Decepticons. Optimus has the same appearance as seen in the Binder of Revelation. Transforms into a Long-Nose Red and Blue Semi-Truck, and retains his Trailer. *'Jazz': Optimus' second-in command who loves good Music, he is also an excellent marksman. Transforms into a Sports Car simular to his Animated Counterpart. *'Bumblebee': An Autobot Scout who befriends Sky's Sister Nerria, he has proven himself worthy to Optimus' Team. Transforms into a Yellow Ford Fiesta. *'Arcee': Autobot Intelligence Officer who's feminem ways are Smart but lethal to the Decepticons, Her partner is Crienary. Arcee Transforms into a Hot-Pink Motorcycle simular to her live-action counterpart, but has the same humanoid body as her Energon counterpart. *'Wheeljack': Autobot Mechanic Scientist aand Ratchets friend who supports his team with his best Inventions. Transforms into a White Sports Muscle Car simular to his G1 counterpart, and speaks with a Brooklyn-accent *'Sideswipe': Autobot Combat Stratigest who has trained with the Best teachers on Cybertron, He transforms into a Red Sports Lamburgini. *'Hound': Autobot Navigator who specializes in creating Holograms, He is also equppied with a Shield that is like a frisbee, and Speaks like Captain America. Transforms into a Jeep Wrangler. *'Mirage': Autobot Spy who has the Abillity to turn Invisible, Mirage is Hound's Partner. He transforms into a Blue 2004 Ford GT with White racing stripes. *'Ironhide': Autobot Weapon Expert and Military Stratigest who knows all about War, He has fought alongside Optimus for as long as he can remember. Ironhide transforms into a Red Van simular to his G1 counterpart and speaks like Batman from "Batman: The Brave And The Bold". *'Ratchet': Autobot Chief Medical Officer who transforms into a Tokyo Ambulance Truck, He fixs everything and his Friends. *'Sentinel Prime': Optimus Prime's Predcessor who was the leader of the Autobots before Optimus. And The former Captain of the Ark. His Alternate Mode is a Red, Blue, and Orange, Rosenbauer Panther Fire Truck. 'Decepticons' *'Megatron': The Ferocious Leader of the Decepticons, He and Optimus Prime have fought for the longest periods of time on Cybertron, Megatron will Stop at nothing to conquer Earth, Cybertron and the Universe. Retains his trademark Fusion Cannon on his right arm, His appearance is the same as his Animated counterpart. His personality is based of the DC Comics Supervillian, The Ultra Humanite, and his Beast Wars Counterpart. But shares a likeness of his Movie Counterpart. **'Igor': Megatron's Personal lackey who is a Deformed Decepticon after Great War. *'Shockwave': Megatron's most Loyal Second-in Command, his left arm was damged during the war on Cybertron, and replaced it with a tube-connected Laser cannon simular to his G1 counterpart. Transforms into a Purple Cybertronian Jet-Fighter. *'Soundwave': Decepticon Communications Officer who detects and jam radio transmissions all across the energy spectrum, he also deploys Mini-Cons from his Chest compartment simular to his G1 counterpart. **'Laserbeak: '''Soundwave's minion who Resembles his Movie Counterpart. Like his movie counterpart, he speaks, and a skilled assassian. *'Starscream': Air Commander of the Decepticon Seekers. Unlike the other Decepticons, He believes Megatron is Unworthy to lead them. He patiently waits to overthrow him and become the Leader himself. Starscream retains his trademark Null-rays on his arms and his robotic appearance from the G1 Series. *'Thundercracker': Decepticon Seeker Mechanic who supports his team with techno needs, He has the ability to create Sonic Booms that can cause any object to explode. *'Skywarp': Decepticon Seeker who is the trickster of the group, he has the ability to teleport instantly. He speaks in a English accent equal to Marvel Comics' Loki. *'Slipstream': Female Decepticon Seeker who has a long rivalry with Arcee, She is Oblivious to Starscream's hatred to Megatron. But shares a strong bond with Starscream himself, and speaks in a English Accent. *'Barricade': Decepticon Scout and Enforcing Officer who builds up Speed to capture any human or Autobot. He Transforms into a Police Car simular to his live-action counterpart. *'Sideways': Decepticon Speed Demon who loves a good Street Race, He is Sideswipe's long Rival, He turns into a Audi R8 with Yellow and Purple Stripes simular to his Armada counterpart. *'Demolishor': Decepticon Military Expert and Weapon specialist, who shares a rivalry with Ironhide. He Transforms into a Missle carrier Tank and has the appearance of his Armada counterpart. *'The Fallen: '''An Ancent Decepticon who betrayed his brothers and wanted revenge. Voice Cast *Clacny Brown - Optimus Prime *Jeff Bennett - Megatron *Robin Atkin Downes - Bumblebee *John Kassir - Starscream, Old Snake *John DiMaggio - Wheeljack, Jazz, Sideways *Gary Anthony Williams - Demolishor *Nolan North - Sideswipe *Grey DeLisle - Arcee *Keith Szarabajka - Laserbeak *Brian Bloom - Hound *James Arnold Taylor - The Fallen, Noah Yelchin *Larry Cedar - Skywarp *Richard McGonagle - Shockwave *Rene Auberjonois - Ratchet *Diedrich Bader - Ironhide, Barricade, Ravage *Joel Courtney - Sky Witwicky *Brooke Scher - Crienary Johnson *Ariel Winter - Nerria Witwicky *Oliva D'Abo - Slipstream *Peter Jessop - Soundwave *Graham McTavish - Thundercracker *David Kaye - Dr. Francis Marston *Adrian Pasdar - Mirage *Peter Cullen - Sentiel Prime *Dwight Schultz - Igor Crew *Joe Casey - Supervising Producer *Joe Kelly - Supervising Producer *Duncan Rouleau - Supervising Producer *Steven T. Seagle - Supervising Producer *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Paul Dini - Story Editor, Writer *Michael Jenelic - Writer *Brandon Vietti - Producer *Jhoanne Reyes - Editor *Phil Bourassa - Lead Character Designer *John Fang - Supervising Director *Kristopher Carter - Composer *Michael McCuistion - Composer *Lolita Ritmanis - Composer Episodes Category:Transformers series Category:Science fiction Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Action